Korosh Greycastle
Male Human Sorcerer 2nd lvl Alignment CN Str 8 (-1) Dex 12 (+1) Con 14 (+2) Int 14 (+2) Wis 10 (+0) Cha 16 (+3) (18 (+4) for spellcasting) Hit Points 12 AC 11, Touch 11, Flat 10 Init +1 BAB +1, Grap +0 Speed 30 (base 30, load light, armorcategory: none) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will +3 +0 Melee, Dagger, 1d4-1, 20/x2 +2 Ranged, Light Crossbow, 1d6, 20/x2, 30'r Medium, 6'1" tall, 60kg wt, 17 yrs old Bald hair, Black eyes, Scarred and pale skin Speaks Common, Draconic, Elven, Ignan, Chondathan, Illuskan Skillpoints: 25 Skill:.............................total (ranks, ability, magic) Concentration:................... 7 (5+2+0) Diplomacy:........................ 5 (2cc+3+0) Intimidate:........................ 8 (5+3+0) Knowledge (Arcana):. ......... 6 (4+2+0) Spellcraft:......................... 7 (5+2+0) Speak Language (Draconic): 1cc Feats Spell Prodigy: +2 to charisma for spellcasting purposes. Spell Focus (Necromancy) +2 DC to spells of the Necromancy school Human Traits +1 Feat +1 SP/lvl Favoured Class: Any Sorcerer Abilities Sorcerers receive Eschew Materials for free at 1st level Spontaneous casting of known spells Simple Weapon Proficiency Familiar --delete this section unless sorceror or bard-- Spells Per Day 6|5 0th- Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Prestidigitation, Light 1st- Color Spray, Ray of Enfeeblement Familiar: none Background Some people believe that power is a gift from the gods, others believe it can be attained trough work and ambition, while some people see potential in blood and heritage. Some of them believe the power in the blood can be summoned and shaped by the power of fire, a flame to be awoken by a flame. Some people are just sadistic bastards. Even before he was born they started shaping him into the man they wanted him to become. His mother ingested special herbs, some toxic and some harmless, she took baths in near-boiling water and his father would often burn her hands and feet with fire. The deranged witch-doctor who guided them had senced the sorcerous potential of their unborn son and wanted such a child to experiment on. The parents were followers of his cult and they did what they were told, without question. Troughout his childhood the Witch continued to torment Korosh, to sate his own curiosity and awaken the fires of sorcery in him. Every inch of his body was ritually doused with fire and horribly scarred, time and again he was brought to the treshold of death and back. It was only his strong personality that allowed him to live through the constant torture that was his childhood. Even though he often found himself wishing his own death, something deep inside was stronger. But even strength can be turned to weakness, bent and twisted by the application of greater power. Such torment scarrs not only the flesh, but also the mind and the soul and when his talent finally manifested itself it was twisted and dark. The Witch-doctor was delighted and intrigued. The talent had grown strong trough his manipulations, but instead of manifesting itself as elemental Fire it had a distinct aroma of Necromancy. Apparently the hatred and suicidal despair of the boy had shaped his talent to reflect his state of mind. He was considering the next step of his research when his stronghold was assaulted by questing heroes. With the tower burning down behind him Korosh fled. For the first time in his life he was truly alone, and he soon developed a liking for it. It was not to last. He was not cut out for surviving in the wild, he had no training and less physical strength, and he knew he was going to die unless he found his way to civilization. Now that he finally had his freedom he no longer longed so for death, he had seen what humanity was capable of, he had glimpsed a part of the world, and he found that he too was intrigued. He wanted to learn more about the world before he died. Unfortunately the villagers in a small settlement near Everlund, terrified and disgusted by his horribly burned face and body, nearly killed him on sight, mistaking the 9 year-old child for a demon. They soon learned he was not, for surely no demon would fall do easily to a mere thrown stone. While they debated wether or not to finish him off the local Adept took pity on the poor broken thing and, much to the shock of the others, decided to take him in and see his wounds healed. The Adept was the closest thing the village had to a healer, he was almost certain that the thing was human and found himself fascinated by the horrendous extent of the child's injuries and scarrs. The weeks passed, the child's wounds healed though the scarrs remained, and soon the Adept and the child had developed a bond of affection. For Korosh it was the first time he experienced kindness. The Adept found that the child, despite his monstrous appearance also had some good sides, not least of which a strong talent for magic. Having no children of his own, and little work to be done in the village he decided to teach Korosh what little he knew about the arcane arts. The villagers never really accepted him, even after he disguised his face with a featureless leather mask. He was commonly considered a freak, and tolerated only because his adopted father was respected in the village. Consequently he grew to view the rules of society in quite a negative light. When he had learned enough from his father he left. Personality: Complicated. He travels because of feelings of rootlessness, adventures to make a living, and risks his life because he doesn't have much to live for. He has a deep sense of self-loathing and therefore doesn't place his own interests above those of others, he doesn't feel he's worthy of selfishness but would really like to be. Strangely, he has a strong personality and hides his insecurities well behind a pleasant facade, though his masked face can be unnerving to strangers. He has learned to be charming as a strategy for survival. Appearance: Korosh hides his hideously burned face beneath a white leather mask, only his black eyes are visible. His hands, equally scarred, are always hidden in black gloves, and he's clothed in a heavy black cloak over his gray coat and breeches. Boots, backpack, quiver, etc. are worn exactly where they would be expected to be. Explorer's Outfit:................10gp Light Crossbow:.................35gp Dagger:.............................2gp Crossbow Bolts*20:............20gp Quiver:..............................0gp Backpack:.......2gp Leather Mask:..2gp Bedroll:...................1sp Rations week:...35sp Waterskin:..............1gp Flint & Steel:...........1gp Potion of Cure light wounds*4:...200gp 24 gold pieces Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers